Pokemon Ranger Pasts: Legend of the Latios and Latias Families
by FireFrostFlare
Summary: Join Summer and Ben as they talk about their first encounters with Latias and Latios, and the legends of their supposedly famous but long-lost families. Recommended that you read this if you read Pokemon Ranger School: What Happened Before.


**Me: Yay! First one-shot! **

**Summer: *yawns* You better have a good reason for why you woke me up so early. *glares at me***

**Me: Eh heh heh heh... ^^' Well... Um... This is for readers who read my other fanfic, Pokémon Ranger School: What Happened Before. You may or may not be wondering about a couple things, like what the Latias family is.**

**Summer: If you had the patience to read all the way up to chapter six, which you probably didn't because you hated it.**

**Me: :O I thought you liked it!**

**Summer: Never said anything about me, did I? I said that the READERS didn't like it.**

**Me: Well, the 34 amazing reviews say otherwise.**

**Summer: Since when did you have 34 reviews?!**

**Me: *beams* Since today. (Feb 9 2013) Thanks for that, by the way. You guys are awesome! I'll include details in chapter seven of Ranger School.**

**Summer: *grumbles under her breath***

**Ben: *yawns and rubs eyes sleepily after walking in* Whazzagoinon?**

**Summer: *glares at me with fire in her eyes* YOU WOKE ME UP AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO WAKE UP THIS KNUCKLEHEAD!?**

**Me: *laughs nervously* Well, he's up now, isn't he?**

**Summer: *pulls out massive sledgehammer, glaring* **

**Me: *gapes at her, wide-eyed***

**Pichu: *sweatdrops* Um... This could get messy...**

**Summer: You're DEAD! *starts chasing me with sledgehammer***

**Me: AIEEEE!**

**Ben: So wait. You woke her up because you wanted to die, right?**

**Me: *being chased by Summer* NO! **

**Ben: *puts finger on chin, thinking hard* Well, you woke her up because you wanted to warn her about an alien invasion?**

**Me: *Summer nearly slams me with sledgehammer* NOOOO! **

**Ben: *shrugs* Well, I'm stumped. Why did you want to wake her up, then?**

**Me: ARGH! BEN! BEING CHASED BY SLEDGEHAMMER WEILDING SUMMER HERE! **

**Ben: Oh! I think I got it! You wanted her on the disclaimer because this one-shot is all about her, right?**

**Pichu: *facepalms***

**Summer: AHHH! DIE! *slams me with sledgehammer, breaking who knows how many bones* *blinks* Wait, what? You made a one-shot all about me?**

**Me: *smooshed into floor, wincing* Ergh...**

**Ben: Yeah, she did. It's supposed to be about your past, and the Latias family, and why you're afraid of Breeze Hill.**

**Summer: Oh, bad memories. *starts tearing up***

**Ben: Oh, are you ok?! *hurries over to Summer and comforts her***

**Pichu: *looks from Ben, to Summer, to me, then back to Ben, then back to Summer, then back to me* *shakes head and facepalms***

**Me: Ehhh... *winces***

**Summer: *stops crying* So... I guess this is just for people who have read Ranger School: What Happened Before, then. **

**Ben: Yup!**

**Summer: Okay then. Well, FireFrostFlare only owns what she owns, which is not Pokémon. **

**Ben: Enjoy!**

**Me: Owwww...**

**Summer's POV**

Nabiki Beach had always been amazing to me. Every single time I went. Which was usually every day. I sighed happily, breathing in the salty air and dancing in the warm sunshine, barefoot.

They say that love is born here. My love for sunshine was born here. Although, I suppose that's not what they mean. I giggled. Love between a girl and a boy. How gross is that?

I looked around the beach for people, making sure that no one was there.

Staring out at the ocean, I began to sing. Singing was my only talent. I loved doing it, but only when there was no one around. I thought that it would make me look like a girly-girl. I hated girly-girls.

"Hold on to me as we go

As we roll down this unfamiliar road

And although this wave is stringing us along

Just know you're not alone

Cause I'm gonna make this place your home."

I heard relaxed Pokémon cries, and looked down to see some Shellos, Corsola, Seel and other water type Pokémon gathered around me. They all had their eyes closed, swaying softly. I smiled and continued to sing.

"Settle down, it'll all be clear

Don't pay no mind to the demons

They fill you with fear

The trouble it might drag you down

If you get lost, you can always be found..."

An angry, deafening roar interrupted me, and I spun my head around, startled. The Pokémon all cried out, scrambling.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw the two huge Rampardos heading straight for me. For a moment, I couldn't breathe, and my legs were glued to the spot. They got closer, and closer, their eyes red and angry.

"LAAAAA!" a red blur picked me up and carried me out of the way in the nick of time.

The Rampardos went smashing into the small cliff behind me, destroying the stairs that led to my hometown. I was stuck on the beach.

I turned to my savior, and I gasped. Floating in front of me with concerned eyes was a Latias! My mind rushed to the legend of our family, the one about a descendant saving the world riding on a Latias.

...

_BOOM! Lightning flashed, making eerie shadows come and go._

_I flinched and cried out, diving under the warm, handmade quilt. _

_"Shhh... It's okay, Summer," my grandmother's comforting hand reached under the quilt and rubbed my back, stopping my trembling._

_"Th-thunder, Grandma," I whispered, coming out and snuggling into her comforting arms. _

_She held me tightly, lightly stroking my hair. "Oh, Summer. It's all right. Just old Raikou acting up again."_

_I opened my eyes, and looked up at her face. Her silvery gray hair looked a bit like mine. She had the same long bangs framing her face, and the rest of her hair stuck up at the back of her head as well. Wrinkles covered her face, but her deep brown eyes were as beautiful, as thoughtful and as wise as ever. _

_I looked at the silver brooch that was pinned onto her red sweater. It was in the shape of a strange Pokémon I had never seen before. It had a blue triangle was on it's chest, and triangular wings._

_My grandmother noticed me staring at the brooch, and she smiled. "Do you want me to tell you a story that my grandmother told me when I was little? One about the brooch I'm wearing?"_

_I nodded, flinching when another flash of lightning lighted up the room._

_"Well, I was about your age at the time. We were inside, and a thunderstorm was raging outside. Quite like now, actually." I stared at her._

_"Were you afraid of thunder too, Grandma?" I asked, not quite believing that Grandma was five at one time._

_"Yes, I was. Just like you. I'm not afraid anymore, or course, but back then I was even more afraid than you are now. My grandmother told me the legend of our family to comfort me." _

_"Legend?" I asked. I had never heard about a legend in our family. _

_My grandmother nodded. "Even though we don't say it, there is another part of our last names."_

_"Latias. Latias-Minami. Mommy told me," I recalled._

_"Mm-hmm. Good, Summer. There is a story to that name, and it's been passed on for generations. We are descendants of the great Hero of Oblivia, the one that rode on Latias while saving the world. We are known as the long-lost Latias family," Grandma said, recalling the story._

_"Oblivia? Latias? What's that?" I was confused. Grandma laughed._

_"Oblivia is a region far from Almia. It has legends that include Latias, Latios, Ho-oh, and many other legendary Pokémon," she said. My eyes widened at sound of those words._

_"Okay Grandma, tell me about Latias!" I was no longer scared, but itching to hear the story._

_"Well, long, long, ago, there were two heroes, ones that could call forth any legendary Pokémon that could help them with their feelings of friendship," Grandma started._

_"How did they do that?" I interupted._

_"Nobody knows," Grandma shook her head," It was lost in the generations. Anyway, one of the heroes was a girl, and other was a boy. They were both brave, unselfish, and filled with love and friendship. That's why the legendary Pokémon became friends with them, and they helped the heroes whenever they could. However, two legendary Pokémon, Latias and Latios, did not trust the two heroes."_

_"Why not?" I asked._

_"They thought that humans were never to be trusted," My grandmother's voice was patient and steady. "The Heroes did all that they could to try and get Latios and Latias to trust them. In the end, they couldn't do it."_

_"What happened next?" I asked impatiently._

_"One day, a terrible man brought great evil to the islands of Oblivia. He threatened to destroy the region if the people did not bow down to him." I gasped, and hid my head under the covers. Grandma pulled the quilt away, and held me against her chest. "The Heroes did all that they could to try and stop the man, but they needed the powers of Latias and Latios to stop him."_

_"What did they do? Latias and Latios didn't like them," I said._

_"Well, the two legendary Eon duo finally realized how bad the situation was, and they joined forces with the Heroes. They saved Oblivia, and possibly the world. Latias and Latios began to trust humans, and all was well," Grandma said. I sighed happily, but then realized that Grandma was going to continue._

_"However, the evil man came back, dressed in armor that made him immortal. The world was in a much worse situation than it was in before. The Heroes knew what they had to do, and so did Latias and Latios."_

_"What did they have to do?" I asked._

_"They had to merge hearts with Latias and Latios, making them far more powerful than they were before. However, the Heroes were completely absorbed, and disappeared." I stared at her with wide eyes. _

_"Is that the end? That wasn't a happy ending!" I said. I was used to the fairy tales that my mother always read to me from storybooks._

_Grandma shook her head. "Apparently, the two heroes separated before and had two children, a girl and a boy. They had separate families, and the daughter of the Heroine started the Latias family. We are descendants of that girl, making us part of the last people of the long-lost Latias family." I gasped._

_"You mean... The Hero of Oblivia is my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandma?" I asked. Grandma laughed._

_"Even more greats than that. And yes, she is your ancestor." _

_"But... What about the other hero? And his son?" I asked, remembering that there was another hero. My grandmother's eyes turned wistful, and faraway._

_"Well... They became the Latios family. They are lost, as well. No one has seen a trace of them for a long time, now."_

_"So... What happened to that Latias and Latios that were friends with the Heroes?" I asked. _

_"They had their own children, and eventually, there were many Latias's and Latios's living all around the world. Most are still uneasy around humans, but they can recognize and trust members of the Latias and Latios family."_

_We sat quietly, the lightning and thunder outside not scaring me anymore._

_"Is that the end of the story, Grandma?" _

_She was silent for a moment, and I looked up at her. "No, it isn't. There is a last part to the legend. There is a prophecy... That the disaster that happened in Oblivia so long ago will happen again... And that a descendant of the hero and heroine, members of the Latias and Latios family, will meet, will ride on Latias and Latios once again to save the world..." Grandma whispered. _

_"The bad man will come back?" I asked, my brown eyes filling with fear._

_"Hopefully not, Summer. Hopefully the prophecy is wrong," Grandma hugged me tightly. I hugged her back._

_"I love you, Grandma."_

_"I love you too, Summer Latias-Minami."_

...

"RAAAAAARRR!" The Rampardos had turned around, breaking me away from my thoughts. They were charging at me again with full speed. This time, I was ready.

I jumped out of the way, and ran as fast as I could to the nearest exit, which were the stairs that led to Breeze Hill.

My bare feet hurt on the gravel from the path, but I tried to ignore it. These Rampardos were too angry, and the pain in my feet were nothing compared to the pain I would have if those Rampardos got me.

Latias had disappeared, and I didn't look back for it as I sprinted up the final steps to Breeze Hill. I could hear the Rampardos behind me, roaring angrily.

Breathing heavily, I stopped at the top of Breeze Hill. There was no one around, and I realized what a bad situation I was in.

Breeze Hill was a cliff, a complete dead end. The trees and overgrowth that surrounded the area were too thick to climb through, and the only exit was the way I had just come from.

I looked around frantically, my yellow summer dress flapping in the wind. I heard an angry snort, and turned to see the two Rampardos blocking my only exit. Their red eyes scared me, and I stood rooted on the spot.

Closing my eyes, I trembled slightly, stepping back a couple steps. My foot reached uneven rock, and my eyes snapped open to see that I was standing on the very edge of the cliff. A few rocks fell under the weight of my foot, falling down the thirty-foot drop below me.

Was this the end? My end? The Rampardos let out one last angry snort before charging at me full speed. I closed my eyes again, waiting for the blow that would take my life away.

There was a sickening "SNAP!" as I was blown straight off the cliff, nothing more than a feather drifting in the wind. My left arm crunched from the impact, and I was pretty sure it was broken. Hearing the sound of wind as I fell, my breath caught in my throat, preventing me from screaming.

"LAAAAA!" a familiar Pokémon cry met my ears. Suddenly, I stopped falling, landing on something bright red.

I opened my eyes and realized that I was on the back of a bright red Pokémon before everything went black.

...

My eyes opened slowly, and sharp wind forced me to close them again.

I was on top of something red. Bright scarlet wings surrounded me, and for a moment I was completely lost. Then I remembered what happened at Nabiki Beach, and I realized that I was still on top of Latias, flying high above the clouds. I shivered from the cold, goose bumps appearing on my arms and legs, and Latias turned her head to look at me.

"Laa!" Latias cried out, relieved when it realized that I was okay.

"L-latias?" I asked, now trying to sit up. I remembered that my arm had been broken when the Rampardos smashed into me, but when I moved it, it seemed to be fine. "You healed my arm?"

"Lati!" Latias said happily.

"Th-thanks... Latias. I owe you..." I said, not believing what was happening.

"LAAAATIII!" A blue Pokémon popped out of the clouds and flew alongside us. I recognized him as Latios, and my eyes widened. Latias and Latios in one day?

I saw an unconscious form on the back of Latios, and I realized it was a boy about my age. He was slightly familiar, but I didn't know why. Where had I seen him before...?

Latias seemed to have a conversation with Latios. The two exchanged a variety of high-pitched cries, and seemed to come to an agreement.

Latios dove into the clouds, and Latias did the same. I automatically grabbed onto her neck, hugging her tightly. I felt the cool water from the clouds gather on my skin, and I shivered. It was a nice feeling, like the waves lapping up on your feet back at Nabiki Beach.

We broke away from the clouds, and I saw the most breathtaking view. All of Almia was spread out below me, from coast to coast. I saw Vientown and Nabiki Beach, the Ranger School, the Ranger Union, Altru Tower, everything I had read about or heard about, whether it was from parents, friends or the Almia Times.

Latias hovered in the air, letting me take in the view, and then she swooped down, heading straight for Nabiki Beach.

Less than a minute later, she dropped me off in the shallow waters, and my feet sunk into the wet sand. Latios had gone somewhere else with the boy, and I had a feeling I didn't need to worry about him.

"Laaaa!" Latias waved to me with her arm, crying out happily. She started to fly away, still waving.

"Latias! Wait!" I chased after her, my dress getting soaked in the salty water. I tripped, and I fell into the water.

Latias immediately flew down and helped me sit up in the water, making a few worried cries.

I smiled and her, and pulled her in for a hug, her head resting on my shoulder. "Thank you so much, Latias. I'll never forget you," I whispered, and Latias made a thrumming noise, snuggling into my shoulder.

I saw Latios in the distance, calling out to Latias. Latias pulled away from me, waving one last time, before zooming towards Latios. I waved back, smiling happily, not caring that my face was dripping with water.

"Bye Latias! Latios!"

I watched the two disappear into the horizon, the bright sun sinking on the golden waves, standing in the water.

Looking at the clouds, long after Latias had gone, I thought about the legend. Did Grandma ever meet Latias?

I would have to ask her some day. Some day.

"Summer Minami! I have been looking all over for you!" I turned to see my mother march over and pick me up.

"Just because you turned seven the other day doesn't mean that you get to go off by yourself!" she scolded me.

I pouted. "Sorry, Mommy. I was thinking about the Hero of Oblivia," I said. I didn't want to tell her about the Rampardos. If I did, she might not have let me go back to Nabiki Beach alone again. My mother's eyes softened and she switched me over to her other arm.

"Well, just make sure you never worry me like that ever again. Understood?" I nodded, and she smiled.

"Good. Now let's go home and have some dinner before it gets cold," she put me down and began to lead me back to Vientown, holding my hand.

"I hope I see you again sometime, Latias," I whispered; quiet enough so that my mother wouldn't hear.

I don't know if it was in my head, or if Latias could actually hear me, but I was pretty sure that I heard Latias cry out happily, responding to my words.

I smiled widely, and let my mother guide me back home.

**Summer: The ending was nice, at least.**

**Ben: How come Latias healed you?! Latios didn't heal me! *pouts***

**Summer: *sticks out tongue* You just aren't special enough, Benny.**

**Ben: *sighs miserably* When is it my turn, anyway? I didn't have a part in this chapter.**

**Me: *laying on hospital bed* Well, if the reviews are good, you'll have a turn. If not... Then it'll stay a one-shot with one chapter.**

**Ben: You heard that, people? Review please! **

**Pichu: *sighs* You didn't do it right!**

**Ben: *confused* I didn't do what right?**

**Pichu: *facepalms* You're SUPPOSED to say 'Review, Favourite and Follow!'**

**Summer: Like this! Review, Favourite and Follow!**

**Ben: Oh, I see... **

**Summer: You are SO hopeless.**

**Ben: Are not!**

**Summer: Are to!**

**Ben: Are not!**

**Summer: Are to!**

**Ben: Are not!**

**Summer: Are to!**

**Ben: Are n-**

**Me: You guys! Stop or else I'm making a moooment in a chapter 7 for Pokemon Ranger School with you two!**

**Ben and Summer: *shuts up***

**Me: *sighs and facepalms***

**Pichu: Like Summer said, Review, Favourite and Follow!**


End file.
